Who do you want to kiss at midnight?
by beauboss
Summary: New Year's Eve one shot of Chloe and Beca meeting up at a party. AU (ish) because Beca hasn't auditioned for the Bellas after all but they both can't forget about their little meet up in the shower...


_Happy new year everyone! May all your wishes come true! Here's a random one shot I thought off. It's a AU New Year's Eve if Beca hadn't auditioned for the Bellas but of course they are destined to meet again!_ Please let me know what you think :)

Who is your New Year's kiss?

It was December 31st and Beca found herself once again at a party she didn't want to attend even though the party was held in her own apartment. Jesse and some of his friends had persuaded her to let them celebrate New Year's at the apartment she had rented during Christmas break since her own dorm building was being renovated. The apartment included a small kitchen that practically fused with the livingroom, a small bedroom and an even tinier bathroom.

Beca had been hanging out with Jesse and some others, and she may or may not have been slightly intoxicated , when they had brought up the idea to throw a party at her apartment. And for some unexplainable reason she had agreed… So there was Beca was, cleaning spilled booze from the floor, picking up empty red cups and trying to get about 50 people out of her mini apartment.

"Excuse me," she grumbled pushing away some guy as she tried to get to the kitchen.

"Hey watch it," he shouted at her over the music. Beca turned back, a brow raised and her head slightly tilted to the side. She was about to say something when Jesse threw his arm around her shoulder pulling her away from the guy standing in front of her.

"Okay, let's not cause a scene and get you a drink," he said quickly his arm still around her as they bumped into multiple people on their way to the kitchen.

"That thing is in my fucking house, and he is telling me to watch it?!" Beca exclaimed reluctantly following Jesse , mostly because she couldn't really get out of his grip.

"And he is also the leader of the acapella group I'm in so please just let it go and give me an actual chance to fit in that group instead of being stuck at that radio station." Jesse released Beca and opened the fridge. Narrowing his eyes he squatted down and reached into the fridge to get Beca a beer. "We're out of drinks, I'll tell Jimmy to get some more." Placing the top of the bottle against the counter he smacked his hand on top of it opening it.

"Show off," Beca shook her head as she took the beer from Jesse, "and the station isn't that bad!"

"Yeah if your boss has a total thing for you it isn't that bad…" Jesse grinned earning a slap against his arm.

"He doesn't. But anyways, I'll back off of your acapella group leader," Beca snorted trying to hold back her laughter. She loved making fun of Jesse and his audition for the Treblemakers, although she had considered auditioning herself after meeting a gorgeous redhead.

"I see you are not in a good mood and I will leave you now so you can be grumpy alone, goodbye," he waved her off as he turned on his heels before he walked away.

"Oh come on, don't be such a mister pissy pants," Beca smirked as he disappeared in the crowd of people dancing in the living room.

Beca sighed and hopped onto the counter sipping her beer and looking around. She did in fact hate parties and the idea of having to clean the mess made her hate it even more. Her front door opened and a group of girls walked in . A blonde led the group through the door and Beca saw it was the leader of the acapella group she had almost auditioned for. Since Beca knew the beautiful redhead, called Chloe, would probably be there too a jolt of surprise went through her when she spotted a head of curly redhead following the blonde.

Chloe looked around and their eyes met for a second. Chloe smiled before Beca quickly looked away feeling caught.

"Hey Bree, that's the girl I asked to audition a few weeks back!" Chloe nudged her best friend but the blonde was too caught with talking to some boy. Chloe rolled her eyes and turned back to check on the new Bellas just to find out that they had already spread across the apartment and started partying.

"Alright, just me then," Chloe muttered to herself deciding to get a drink and maybe find the mysterious brunette that had bailed on her during auditions. She almost reached the kitchen area when a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Hey Chloe!" Chloe turned around and shot a fake smile at the guy who was keeping her from getting a drink. The guy was Tom, they had made out some time back at a party and now he kept texting her about getting together again to 'hang out'. Chloe had regretted the hook up immediately but was now stuck with him and felt horrible for turning him down every time he wanted to meet up.

"Tom, I didn't know you'd be here…" Chloe said with a small chuckle but it became harder by the second to obtain the feigned smile that hurt her cheeks.

"Yeah," he shrugged stepping closer into her personal space. Her breath smelled like alcohol and Chloe tried her best to not grimace. "So I thought, maybe we could talk? This apartment has a small balcony, we could go outside and-"

"Chloe! Hey! I thought you'd bailed on me, come let me get you a drink," Beca interrupted looping her arm through Chloe's. Chloe got caught of guard staring at the brunette that she had wanted to talk to that night. "Oh hi, who are you?" she asked with feign surprise glancing at Tom.

"Tom, Chloe and I were about to-"

"Nice to meet you, Tim, have fun at the party." Beca pulled Chloe away from him before he could stop them and she could hear him correcting her on his name. They both laughed as they stumbled through the crowd and ended up almost falling. Beca grabbed the counter to keep herself and Chloe nearly fell on top of her clutching onto Beca's hand to prevent a running into the floor or the petite's body.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe giggled as she was still holding onto Beca when their eyes met again.

"That's alright, you looked not so pleased by that man's presence so I thought I'd help a sister out," Beca winked with a playful smirk tugging at her lips. Normally she wasn't this smooth and she had surprised herself by both her sudden decision to get Chloe away from Tom and her smooth talking as Chloe's face was literally an inch away from hers. Chloe smiled and let go of Beca as she stepped back a little so they could have a decent conversation.

"Yeah thanks for that! I was planning on getting a drink and then I wanted to look for you actually, so that won't be necessary anymore," She chuckled. Beca quirked a brow and held out her beer to offer Chloe a sip.

"And why were you looking for me then?" She asked curiously, gesturing at her beer, "I'm sorry we're gonna have to share this one, a friend of Jesse is getting some more, we didn't really plan on this many people crowding my living room…"

Chloe took the bottle with a grateful smile and took a sip before speaking up again. "Really? You guys didn't plan on fifty people filling up your tiny apartment?" she chuckled as Beca simply shrugged, " But I was looking for you because you totes left me hanging at the auditions! I really hoped you'd come!"

Beca felt a blush creep up her cheek as she avoided Chloe's eyes. She had decided last minute to ditch on the auditions, well she'd basically chickened out. Singing in front of people didn't sound as appealing as it had during their little meet up in the shower…

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I uh I didn't really feel the whole acapella thing you know…"

"But stacking CDs at a dirty radio station is your thing?" Chloe had done her research on the brunette. She'd found out Beca was a philosophy student and that she might have a thing with Jesse Swanson, a treble. But the latter was yet to be officially confirmed...

"Why do I have the feeling that you know more about me than I thought?" Beca smirked taking the bottle from Chloe again and taking a sip shooting the redhead a questioning look. This time it was Chloe's time to blush and she nervously brushed a strand of her out of her face. Beca thought she looked even more attractive when chloe was nervous...

"Well I expected you to audition so I decided I'd do some research in case we wanted to recruit you as a Bella, but then again, you didn't show up."

"And what did you find, detective Chloe?" Beca asked again with a slightly raised eyebrow. A light feeling of joy went through Chloe when Beca said her name, confirming that the brunette found her interesting enough to at least remember her name.

"Well, Beca Mitchell, I found out you work at the station, you study philosophy, you have a great taste of music and you might be dating Jesse Swanson. But that I got from some rumors that the Trebles spread." Chloe added quickly. Beca nodded impressed.

"My taste in music is indeed amazing, I'd love to be a deejay someday actually and I attempt to study philosophy, which mostly included sleeping in and missing classes, but I am not dating Mr Swanson, there was this thing but we're better off as friends anyways! So a part from that false rumor I'd say well done Detective Chloe." Beca chuckled and Chloe smiled. Knowing Beca was in fact single broadened her chances.

"Now wouldn't it be fair if you'd tell me something about yourself since you know all about me?"

So Chloe told Beca about herself. She told her about her hometown, her choice of study subjects, her favorite songs and she told Beca all about the Bellas. Aubrey's cardio workouts came up, the new Bellas were discussed and Beca found herself having s great time talking to the perky redhead. Their conversations flowed easily and they totally lost track of time. Funny stories were exchanged and Chloe found it hard not to smile when Beca would speak passionately about her music and dreams to move to LA. Beca normally hated physical touch but every time Chloe placed her hand briefly on Beca's arm she didn't mind, at all.

She felt comfortable standing there in the kitchen with Chloe, their bodies nearly pressed up against each other because of the amount of people surrounding them. Chloe's way of listening closely when Beca spoke or the way she lit up when Beca asked about the Bellas warmed Beca's heart and made her long for this night to never end.

"So since you know all about my super exciting love life, I'd like to ask about yours?" Beca asked as the both casually leaned against the counter, Beca still holding the beer from earlier.

"If there was any interesting about my love life, I'd tell you all about it but the thing is: there isn't any," Chloe shrugged taking the beer out of Beca's hand to take a sip but finding out it was empty she pouted. Beca chuckled and took the bottle again planning on retrieving Chloe a new one.

"So no one you'd like to kiss this New Year's Eve?" Beca teased. You, Chloe thought but she knew it would be weird to just blurt it out like that.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"There may or may not be someone I'd like to kiss at midnight, it's probably not gonna happen but hey a girl can dream right?" She said lightly although the urge of kissing Beca was growing bigger every second. Talking to the brunette and spending time with her that night had confirmed that Beca was in fact even more attractive than she had thought before...

"What? That's crazy! Who wouldn't want to kiss a beautiful redhead like you?" Beca grinned adding a wink making it sound more like a tease. Secretly she thought it sucked that Chloe was interested in kissing someone else making it clear that she wasn't very available for Beca.

"Haha very funny, why don't you fetch us another drink? I thought I saw someone come in with champagne a few minutes back?" Chloe nudged Beca playfully before gesturing at one of Jesse's friends trying to get champagne into glasses without spilling any but failing miserably.

"Alright, ma'am, I'll get us some drinks and make sure that asshole doesn't spill Ang champagne onto my very cheap floor but when I return I want to know all about this mystery crush..." Beca narrowed her eyes as she started to back away to get some drinks. Chloe just laughed and waved as Beca walked away.

With a smile on her face Beca pushed through the crowd to get to the champagne. Suddenly the mess and everyone in the apartment didn't bother her anymore because she was having an amazing night just talking to Chloe.

Once she got the glasses of champagne everyone started to count down from ten out of the blue. Beca's eyes widened as she realized Chloe and her had been talking for so long that they'd forgotten about the whole New Year's Eve event happening that night. Trying to get to Chloe she shoved everyone aside as they shouted over the music.

"7...6...5...4..."

"Chloe!" Beca tried looking desperately for the redhead.

"3...2..." She was almost at the kitchen where they had been a few minutes ago.

"Chloe? Chloe! Where are you?"

"1..."

" You still haven't told me who you wanted to ki-" Beca got cut off by someone capturing her lips with their own. Pulling back Beca realized it was not Chloe kissing her, it was Jesse.

"What the- Jesse! Not cool dude, we ended things between us?!"

Jesse just shrugs his cheeks turning red as he looks past Beca and with a frown and still caught off hairs Beca follows his gaze turning around to find Chloe standing behind them. Chloe had a confused look on her face and Beca would've sworn she looked jealous before she ran off. Beca shot Jesse a accusing glare before running after her. Beca eventually found the redhead outside on the balcony staring down at the street below.

When Chloe looked up it seemed like she was near crying. Beca's eyes widened as she quickly rushed over to make sure she was alright.

"W-what's wrong? I thought we were having a good time? Why are you crying?" Beca reached out but Chloe pulled away from Beca shaking her head.

"You and Jesse seem close again..." She muttered avoiding Beca's gaze and obviously keeping her distance from the brunette.

"What are you- oh that kiss? Ew no... I was looking for you and he just kissed me. I didn't even know he still felt that way about me, I was just on my way to you!"

"Why were you looking for me, they were already counting down till midnight."

"Because I wanted to know who you wanted to kiss at midnight..." Beca murmured sheepishly. Chloe looked up again and their eyes met. Chloe shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's past midnight now and it wasn't going to happen anyways..."

"What? Why not? Tell me who it is and I'll get them, I'll even count down to zero for you to to reenact the moment!"

"That's sweet, but it's not going to happen Beca."

"But why not?" Beca tried, though feeling jealous of the one who could make Chloe feel so hurt over a lost kiss.

"Why won't you tell me Chloe? It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone?" Chloe didn't say anything making it seem like she gave Beca the silent treatment. With a frown Beca decided to give up. She didn't understand where this was suddenly coming from, she'd thought the night had been a success...

"Never mind, happy new year Chloe..." Beca's shoulders slumped defeatedly and she placed a glass of champagne next to Chloe before she walked off. She was about to open the door to get inside again when Chloe spoke up stopping her in her tracks.

" I can't tell you because it's you," she said just above a whisper but to Beca it was loud and clear. Her hand froze above the doorknob and her heart fell to her stomach.

"What?" She turned back slowly making her way back to Chloe not sure if she'd heard it all correctly or that she was just having a mental breakdown causing her to hallucinate.

"I wanted to kiss you at midnight, Beca. No one else, only you..."

"Are you serious?" Chloe scoffed and looked up to Beca who was now standing right next to her still holding her glass of champagne. Her blue eyes looked at Chloe, confused and searching the redheads face for answers.

"Dixie chick serious..."

Beca remains silent for a moment trying to take in the words Chloe had just spoken. When she spoke up she looked into Chloe's eyes.

"Well it is almost midnight... And I still haven't found anyone to kiss..." Beca murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe frowned not getting where Beca was heading.

"10...9...8..." Beca whispered leaning into Chloe placing her glass on the railing so she could gently place her hand on Chloe's cheek to draw her closer. Chloe held her breath as Beca continued to counted down leaning in closer. Chloe could feel Beca's warm breath on her skin and Beca ran her thumb over Chloe's cheek gently as her eyes darted to her lips.

"5...4...3...2... Happy new year Chloe..." Chloe leaned in till their lips finally met. Chloe relaxed into the kiss reaching up to pull Beca closer but accidentally knocking down the glass that Beca had left for her making them pull back. They both looked at the broken glass on the ground before looking at each other again.

"I guess we'll have to share mine then?" Beca chuckled holding out her glass to Chloe. Chloe bit her bottom lip as she threw her arms around Beca's neck and kissed her again.

"Happy new year, Beca." She whispers against her lips slightly out of breath.


End file.
